


Rainy Summers and Strange Orders

by pretty_and_psychotic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, M/M, Rain, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_and_psychotic/pseuds/pretty_and_psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi's Summer starts out with horrible weather, he decides to wait for the rain to end in his favourite coffee shop and ends up making an...unusual order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Summers and Strange Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post I saw on Tumblr with an amazing fanart by blauerozen - http://blauerozen.tumblr.com/post/107996189529/doujinbag-ok-but-i-wanna-see-a-thing-where-levi  
> and the actual post about it by mileskane - http://mileskane.tumblr.com/  
> This is the first fic I am actually posting so...I hope you like it :)

“Like hell I’m staying outside in this weather,” Levi grumbled quietly as he walked down the street, a cold wind ruffling his hair; he was planning on having a pleasant walk when a sudden rain began pouring down on him and, as if that wasn’t enough, he just had to leave his umbrella at home. Well, it certainly wasn’t his fault that his first day of summer decided to start with a freezing cold wind and a rain that was not going to stop any time soon, judging by the granite-coloured sky. Luckily, Levi wasn’t far from his favourite coffee shop; he felt relief crash over him like a giant wave when he caught sight of the familiar place. Only when he walked in, he realized that he was soaking wet, his white t-shirt and simple, black jeans clinging to his body. He cringed at the trail of water he left after himself and made his way to the counter. A young man with blonde hair greeted him with a smile. “Hello, sir” he said cheerfully. “Would you like your usual macchiato today?” Levi glared at the man who was radiating happiness. Why did he always have to be so friendly? “No, thanks, Armin.” He has been to this coffee shop enough times to memorize the names of most of the bartenders and baristas there. In fact, he usually went to said coffee shop for one of the bartenders. Eren, that is. The green-eyed man had Levi enchanted by him the moment they met. Noticing a waiting Armin, Levi remembered that he still didn’t order anything. “Give me the hottest thing you have,” he said “I don’t care what it is, I just want it.” Armin stared blankly at his customer for a moment before replying with “Alright, sir. Give me a moment.” and walking away. Levi shrugged, deciding not to question where the blond went, the boy knew what he was doing. 

It was just another normal day of work for Armin when one of their regular customers walked into the coffee shop, dripping wet and obviously pissed off. The blond shot him a friendly smile before asking him if he wanted his usual order; he was already used to the angry glare he got in return. To Armin’s surprise, Levi didn’t want his favourite macchiato. He waited patiently as Levi stood before him silently. For a second he seemed to blank out completely. When Armin was about to ask again, he finally snapped out of his daze. “Give me the hottest thing you have. I don’t care what it is, I just want it.” he said. Armin just stared at his customer for a moment; it wasn’t like some of their drinks were hotter than the others. Suddenly, a plan began forming in his mind: his best friend, and co-worker, has had a crush on Levi for a long time. Eren was head over heels for the black-haired man and the look on his face would be priceless when he would see his crush like that - his shirt nearly transparent and sticking to his muscular body, black hair messed up by the wind. But what would be even better is Levi’s reaction to what Armin was about to do. “Alright, sir. Give me a moment.” he replied and rushed to the break room, where Eren currently was, getting ready to go home after his shift ended. 

While Armin was gone, Levi turned to look out of the window. The rain has finally stopped, but the wind was still present and probably just as cold as it felt before. He shivered at the thought of going outside again. He turned back at the sound of approaching footsteps and gaped at what he saw. Armin was pushing a blushing Eren towards him. “Here you go, sir. The hottest thing in the cafe!” he chirped and walked off to serve another customer. Eren’s eyes widened at the sight of Levi, while the other man eyed the bartender; damn, he was looking as amazing as always: his white button up was hugging his torso in all the right places and the sleeves were rolled up, showing off his tanned skin. Levi’s gaze moved on to the messy brown hair he longed to touch and he tried not to let a smile make its way onto his face at the adorable look on his face. Eren was still blushing furiously when he gave a nervous laugh and decided to break the silence. “You ordered the hottest thing here, right?” he asked “I’m sorry, because...I can’t possibly give you yourself.” Levi’s jaw dropped at his words. He was absolutely speechless. Why on earth would that green-eyed sex god ever flirt with him? He felt heat rise to his cheeks but composed himself quickly. “You,” he said, dropping his voice a few octaves lower “Are exactly what I ordered. I’m having you for takeout.” Levi winked for effect. The response he got was probably the cutest thing he’d ever seen (not like he would ever admit it): Eren blushed harder than Levi knew was humanly possible and stuttered out an incoherent response. Tired of waiting, Levi walked over to the other side of the counter and grabbed the other man’s hand, linking their fingers. “I-I need to, um, take my things from the break room.” Eren managed to say. Levi hummed in response and dragged him into the room. “What are you doing?!” exclaimed Eren “You can’t be here!” A smirk stretched across Levi’s face at how flustered the man was. “Shh…” he shushed Thankfully, no one was in the room and he was planning to take advantage of that. He waited until Eren put his things in his bag and set it aside for a moment. Levi made sure no one was watching and spun around, pressing Eren against a wall and mashing their lips together in a forceful, needy kiss. He felt Eren stiffen for a second before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Levi’s torso. The black-haired man licked his lips and they parted with no hesitation, granting him access inside. Eren tasted like caramel and coffee and Levi was addicted. He moved his tongue skillfully against Eren’s and heard him let out a surprised gasp when he sucked on his tongue. Levi nibbled on his bottom lip playfully before moving lower and planting soft kisses on Eren’s jaw. His hands found their way under the taller man’s shirt as he sucked on his neck. A quiet moan escaped Eren’s mouth when Levi gently bit into the sensitive skin and soothed it with his tongue. His hands explored Eren’s body eagerly, tracing his abs and chest. They both pulled away for air, hot breath ghosting over each other’s lips. “Let’s go then.” said Levi with a smirk as he watched Eren fix his shirt. “Let’s go.” replied Eren, a wide, happy smile stretching across his face as the two of them made their way out of the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Tumblr if anyone's interested: pretty-and-psychotic.tumblr.com


End file.
